


From This Day Forward (The Somewhere Down The Line Remix)

by magicasen



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/pseuds/magicasen
Summary: Steve had only ever talked once about his deepest fear.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For Better or Worse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457497) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017) collection. 



> This is a little prequel to "For Better or Worse," a really sweet futurefic with married!Steve/Tony that filled my heart with happiness.

“Shit!”

“Tony?” Steve was beside him in an instant, a hand on his shoulder, as they stared at what Tony had wrought.

Even to the untrained eye, the sizable chunk of repulsor gauntlet wiring yanked out of shape was clear. Tony glared at his hand, still wrapped around the screwdriver.

Damn thing was perfectly still now. Traitor.

“You're not hurt, are you?” Steve examined Tony's fingers in turn.

“No. That's just a good hour,” Tony eyed his handiwork, “two hours setback.”

 _Setback_ implied that progress had been rolled back. No, Tony's progress had returned to the starting gate and promptly imploded.

“Just for that little mistake?”

Tony resisted rolling his eyes and roasting Steve for his ill-placed optimism. Steve wasn't the one who'd undone this morning's work and more in two seconds, and the thumb rubbing circles on Tony's neck was rather convincing.

“The bigger mistake was how I didn't take the proper precautions. Now the whole thing's fried. I'll need to rework the system from scratch. Hmm, that's a chance to use some of that new alloy that T'Challa and his family 'bestowed upon me' for my birthday.” Tony grinned. “Nearly forty years in this business for fifty grams of vibranium. I think it was worth it.”

Steve didn't smile back at Tony like he'd expected. His hand wrapped around Tony's, a thumb smoothing over the knuckles of his fingers, and Tony tried not to wince at the ache.

“You're in pain,” Steve said shortly.

Tony spent a moment wondering if it was even worth denying, before Steve sighed, well-worn with a lack of surprise tempered by years of dealing with Tony.

Well, too late now.

“Time for a break,” Steve declared. “I'd like to go for a walk in the park, if my husband would oblige me.”

Tony's left knee was groaning in protest already. How would Steve react to being told that for once in their lives, getting Tony Stark out of the laboratory and outdoors would likely exacerbate the problem?

The cool metal of Steve's wedding ring pressed against Tony's skin as he rubbed circles into Tony's wrist and the back of his hand.

“Well, as I'm such a loving, devoted husband,” Tony sighed affectedly, and Steve bumped his nose against Tony's temple as he hid his smile.

* * *

Tony reached orgasm with a heartfelt groan. The gentle suction on his dick ended with a pop as Tony's senses returned to reality, and Steve leaned his cheek on Tony's thigh with a smirk.

“Missed a spot,” Tony mumbled, and Steve wiped at his mouth and proceeded to stick his fingers in there, meeting Tony's eyes as his tongue darted around the digits.

“If I was thirty years younger, I would make you pay for that.” As it was, even this much had rendered Tony useless. His future self would curse him for the soreness when he woke up, but, well, his future self wasn't the one in post-orgasmic bliss.

Steve's grin was wicked. “Hmm, that 'if' used to be _if I hadn't just come twice in the past twenty minutes—_ ”

“Ha, ha, ha.” Tony moved aside to make room for Steve on the pillows. “We're not all super-soldiers with the sex drive to match.”

“Oh, well,” Steve said, “ _that_ line is still the same as when we started dating.”

Tony threw his arm over his eyes. “Life is hard for us humans.”

No response, and when Tony peered over from under his forearm, his husband had taken a sudden interest in his collarbone. There was a furrow between his eyes, and Tony just knew the cogs were working behind there on something he should be worrying over.

“Steve?”

It took a second too long for Steve to react, smiling without meeting his eyes. “I'm fine.” Steve pressed his lips against Tony's shoulder and swung his leg over Tony's, pressing the evidence against his hip that the blowjob he'd given hadn't left him unaffected despite his previous orgasm.

They were thirty years too deep into this to use sex as a distraction.”Steve.”

“Tomorrow,” Steve muttered, and Tony relented. The worst part was getting Steve to admit something, but after committing nothing could stop him from staying true to his word.

“I'm holding you to that,” Tony said, and kissed him.

* * *

“Morning,” Tony said, startling Steve as he came into the kitchen. “What, did I just catch the super-soldier off guard?”

“You're not usually up this early.” Steve wrapped his arm around Tony's waist and accepted the coffee mug. Put anything into Steve's hand and he'd give it a try. If the incident with the egg sake, which Tony suspected he still held a grudge over, didn't deter him from the habit, nothing would.

“Neither are you, love. You didn't even wait for the sunrise this morning.”

Steve grimaced into his coffee, which Tony knew had nothing to do with the taste. He was ushered into his seat, while Tony took pity and poured him a glass of orange juice while Steve unwrapped a bag of bagels.

“I saw a motorist today,” Steve said as he gulped down orange juice. “I noticed him because his bike was so loud. He was riding a '17 Yamaha. Running on gasoline.”

Tony whistled. “That stuff's expensive nowadays. And he decided to show off at 6 in the morning?”

“Old habits die hard,” Steve said. “Could you imagine thirty years ago how much fossil fuels would die off?”

Tony preened at Steve's unspoken praise. “But still easier to believe than the fact I'd be sitting in the kitchen with Captain America, my husband, in our home.”

“Tony,” Steve laughed, “the only part that's changed is that we're married.”

“Mm-hmm.” Tony squinted at him. “If I don't think about it, this really could be a scene from when we just started using Avengers Tower. You've aged well.”

Steve's face fell in record time, and Tony sat wondering if something he'd said had triggered something from the war, or the Montgomery incident, or far too many other situations to list.

“I have, haven't I?” Steve said, taking a bite out of his bagel.

“Have...? Aged well?”

Steve didn't reply, opting to take another bite instead, which was answer enough.

“Is this what's been bothering you?”

Tony had seen Steve practically inhale food at breakfast for close to forty years, yet here he was, chewing his bagel into a fine powder. He swallowed “Logan's over a century old, and he still looks the same as he did back when I met him during the war.”

“Whatever the super-soldier serum contained, it's no X-gene. You went through enough tests to know that.”

“But we still don't understand it. It's been a century, and they still don't know what it was.” The current prevailing theory among SHIELD's biologists was that Steve's genetic makeup had its own radical effect on the serum. If they'd done it to today's standards of pharmaceutical research, he would have been the outlier. Not that they would ever know, since Steve's DNA had been forever altered. Which meant that—

“We've all assumed that I was peak human.” Steve stared at his hands, free of the wrinkles and varicose veins that lined Tony's. “If I'm not, if the serum changed me that much—”

“I want to live out the rest of my life with you,” Steve said, looking pained. It wasn't even a question that Steve would outlive Tony, barring any missions that went terribly wrong. But if it came to natural causes, any denial would be ridiculous. “What if I outlive our kids?” he asked in an undertone, like he didn't want to admit it, and now that he had his face darkened. “And the grand kids, and—”

“Steve,” Tony said, and did what he should have from the beginning and scooted his chair over next to Steve, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

“Think of how many times we've said as much to all the literal baby Avengers. That their powers don't make them who they are, only what they do with them. You don't need to sit here and wonder what it means to be human. You've lived it, for the past sixty...one-hundred-twenty years of your life.” Tony sat back, holding Steve at arm's length. “And even if I'm scared to hell of losing you, we're still Avenging. When we started dating, when we got married, we knew the risks. Need I remind you we've both done our fair share of dying?”

“That hasn't happened for a good twenty-five years,” Steve piped up.

Tony snorted. “Right, after we sorted ourselves out and finally got together.” It wasn't an observation he'd made for the first time.

“Steve?” Tony continued, and he kissed him on the cheek. “If you want to stay with me longer, I'll find a way to make it happen.”

“Hmm. I've written it off as a lost cause, but I'd be happy if you got more sleep and remembered to eat when you get caught up in your work.”

“Right, right. If you wanted this, for us to be together as long as possible, I'd even ask for some tips from Kang.”

Steve was smiling now. “Please don't do that. Do we have to put you through Avenger basic training again? No time travel, Shellhead.”

“Oh, fine, fine. I'll try to live a little healthier.” This wasn't the last time they'd talk about this, Tony knew, but at least Steve was smiling, and Tony had a new, very long-term project to ponder. It'd been a while since he'd talked in-person with Hank McCoy, or Pym, or any of the other former, happily-retired Avengers.

Tony frowned. “Wait, one last thing. Do you want me to stop with the super-soldier jokes?”

“No,” Steve said with no hesitation. “I want to know I'll always be your favorite super-soldier.”

“Well,” Tony said, kissing him in relief. “It's the truth.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The quote from the original fic is "Steve had only ever talked once about Steve’s deepest fear, that he was not really human anymore, that the serum had completely rewritten what Steve was, and that maybe he was never going to age."


End file.
